The Light of Twilight
by XdarkmoonX
Summary: I was borning Germany with my mother and father, but after going to Italy for vacation my parent disappear. So I move to a small town call Fork in Aremican to live with my mystery Aunt and that went I met the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own any of the Twilight character and Twilight. But I do own Alexis Deathnight and Crystal Lake.**

I look over out of the plane window and sigh lightly as I close my eyes. My mother and father just disappear a few week ago as we was in Italy, and the police didn't find them at all. Me and mother was boring in Germany and my father was from he U.S and teach me English. We went to Italy for vacation. I sigh deep as I try not to remember that day and wish I have stop them.

_Two weeks ago_

_It been about a week since we come here for vacation, and my mother want to see the castle here. Father told her that we go in an hour after lunch and I went to put my wig that was black and my green contacts. I have to hide my really look from everyone else. I look over at my father and smiles at him._

"_Alexis, you look great with the wig and those fake eyes." he said looking at me._

"_Father is not normal for me to have purple hair and cat like yellow eyes." I said with a smiles "I know I look great but I must hide for right now."_

"_Alexis? What do you want for lunch?" my mother asked me looking at me._

"_Anything that will sound good mother." I said using black eyeliner on my eyebrows._

_My mother order food in Italy as I got ready to go with them. I want to see the place and it look cool. Lunch have come and we start to eat our foods. After we got done eating my mother went to take a shower and it was 30 minute and I got sick. I started to throw up as throw my wig off and vomit._

"_Honey are you filling okay?" asked my mother looking at me._

"_No, my stomach fill funny and I'm throwing up." I said_

"_We can go other time then…" said my mother sounding sad._

"_No mother, you and father go head and see the castle." I said "We go next week together."_

_My mother kiss me on the forehead and I watch them leave the apartment. I took everything off and went to the bed as I sleeps thought the whole night. In the morning I heard the maid come and I got up putting my wig and contacts in. I put a robe on and walk into the living room and the maid turn to look at me._

"_Oh? I'm sorry someone told me that the people that was here leave and send their bag to them." said the maid._

"_My parent should be here and no, you may go miss." I said getting worry. _

_Within a two days I had call the police and they had not found my family. They did found out I have a Aunt on my father side of family that lived in Fork, Washington in American. _

Present times

I open my eyes as the plane had landed in Seattle and I got from my seat. I grab my bag from the seat next to me as I walk over towards the door. I was told that my Aunt would be here to pick me up and I step out of the plane. I went over to where my bag should be and look around as I saw a sign with my name on it. I walk over to the lady as she smiles at me. I stop in front of her to see that she have long blonde hair and golden honey eyes.

"You most be Alexis Deathnight." she said "I'm your Aunt Crystal."

"It nice to meet you Aunt." I said shaking her hand.

Her hand was cold and it was hard to as I notice that her skin was plan. As we walk to the out of the airport and toward her wrangle jeep, I smiles as I put my bag in the back seat. I got in the front seat and Crystal got in the driver seat and drives.

"I live pretty far from town and your father jeep is already at the house with your other stuff." she said look over at me.

"I don't mind and thanks" I said with a smiles and took off my wig and took out my contacts.

Crystal look over to see my cat eyes and long purple hair. "You might want to hid your hair when you go to school and into town." she said "But your eyes will be fine here."

"Thanks, I do love my eyes and I don't have to hide them anymore." I said "So I'm going to school?"

"Yes you are Alexis, and I already have you paper work for school done." she said "Oh, and I have one neigherbor where I live, and you don't hide your hair neither."

I nodded as I notice we was in Fork and that she turn on a dirt road. I saw a two big house and the second one is Crystal house. She park the car and I got out as I keep having a feeling that someone is watching me. We walk into the house and it was beautiful and lovely too. Crystal show me to my room and saw that there was a big window in my room.

"They room is wonderful Aunt Crystal and great." I said "I love it!"

"That is great, I buy pizza for you to eat, and you start school tomorrow." she said with a smiles.

I nodded as I smiles really happy and that I started to unpack my stuff. I took out a picture if me. My mother and my father. I missed them so much, and wish they was heard too. I finishing unpacking, eat pizza, and then when to to bed for the first day of school tomorrow.

**I hope you guy like it, There will be no Bella in my story, so sorry for all those who like Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own any of the Twilight character and Twilight. But I do own Alexis Deathnight and Crystal Lake.**

I woke from the sound of my alarm clock going off at 6:30am. I slowly go up and then went to take a nice shower before doing anything else. I got out of the shower and blow dry my hair and put I eyeliner on my eyes and eyebrows. I put on a net long sleeves shirt and then put a blue shirt over it. I put on trip pant with chain on them as my stomach shows and got my combat boots on. I put my hair up and then put the black wig on and grab my bag then keys. I walk down stairs to the living to hear Crystal on the phone, and she hung up phone then look at me.

"Well have fun at school Alexis." said Crystal looking at me.

"I just hope that I have a very and well nice day " I said walking out of the house.

I walk down the stair of the porch and saw that it started to rain. I sigh as I got to my father green jeep. I start driving back into town as I turn on the radio to crazy beautiful life by Kasha. I sing to it as I keep driving. I look as I turn into the parking lot to see really looking old car. Now my car is going to stand out and everyone is going to think I'm a snobby rich girl. I park my jeep into a free space and step out as I grab my ipod into my leather jacket. I look around to see a really fancy silver car here too, and I smiles lightly as I walk into the building. I went to the office as I look around the place and see a lady.

"Hello there, you must be the new girl. Ms. Deathnight right?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes that is me." I said smiling back at her.

"Okay here is your classes and have your teacher sign this." she said hand me my stuff. "Then after class bring back the paper with it sign."

I nodded with a smiles as I started to leave the office and then went to look for my English class. I look to see a building with the letter G on it and went inside. I walk down the hall and saw my classroom. I walk into room as everyone stop what they was doing and turn to look at me.

"Ummm…Hi, I'm Alexis Deathnight the new girl." I said handing the paper to my teacher.

"Hello Alexis, I'm Mr. Leo your homeroom and English teacher." he said "Here are you books."

He hand me a English book and other book that I know that we will be reading and doing a report on it too. I walk to back of the class and took my seat next to a blonde girl.

"Hi, there my name is Jessica." she whisper "And this is Mike. So where are you from?"

"I vas boring in Germany." I said using my Germany attics.

"WOW! That so cool! What is like there?" Jessica asked.

I smiles at her as the bell ring for us to leave. "It is beautiful there. My father come from America and meet my mother." I said "I don't like using my attics that much."

"So you can speak English well then." said the boy name Mike.

"Yes, I can." I said leaving the classroom and went other classes.

My other three class was art, math and history before I went to lunch. Four of my teacher out of six teacher had sign the slip as Jessica saw me walk into the lunch room. I grab my lunch and pay the lunch lady for it. I look over to see about five people that look like my Aunt Crystal. Their skin was pale looking and I notice that four of them have golden eyes. I sit down next to Jessica and Mike, as she told me the other people names. There was the shy Lauran, Eric who have glass on and there was Taylor who is on the football team.

"Hey, Jessica…who are the five student over there?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh? The two with blonde hair is are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The guy with the black hair is Emmett Cullen and the girl with the pixie like hair is Alice Cullen." she said "The boy with the reddish brown hair is Edward Cullen. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I watch the pixie hair girl know as Alice walk right past me and smile. I look over at the other four and wonder why they have the same eyes like my aunt. They leave the lunch room before the lunch was over. I ate my pizza and drink my peach tea, and then I got up. The bell ring as for next class and that was my chemistry class with a teacher name Ms. Imagine. I walk into the class room and saw Edward sitting at the table by himself.

"Hello there, you must be Alexis…" she said signing my note "Here your book and take seat by Edward."

She hand me my note and book as I head towards the back to take me seat. A girl try to trip me but turn around as my eyes flashes at her.

"Try that again and I will hurt you" I said in a low hissed.

She look really scares as I went to take me sit next to Edward. I look to see him move away from me and I know I don't smell bad. I open my book to the page and then knows him looking at me with black looking eyes. I look at him with my cat eyes and want to claws his eyes out. I was happy when the bell ring for my next class gym. I stand to yelled at him for staring at me but he was gone before I can say anything. I shrug as I walk down the hall to the gym for P.E. and got my gym clothes. I play really good at gym because we was playing volleyball. At the end of the school I went to the office and I saw him again. I can hear him asking to switch class but the lady told him it would be hard to. I step in and glare at him as I gave the lady my slip with all my teacher signing it.

"So how was your day Alexis?" she asked looking at me.

"It was fine, but I must go before me Aunt is worry about me." I said sweetly before leave as I notice Edward look at the lady with wide eye.

I walk to my jeep and got in as I drive towards my rooms. I look in my view mirror to see the silver car following me. I wonder who own that car. I keep driving as I past the first house and saw the car parking in the drive way and got to me Aunt house. I step out the car and grab my bag, then pull my wig off. I let my purple hair fall and walk into the house. I look up to see my Aunt and saw five other people with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the Twilight character and Twilight. But I do own Alexis Deathnight and Crystal Lake.**

I look to see Crystal guest sitting on the couch, and staring at me. I look over at Crystal and wondering who they are.

"Alexis, they are our neighbor and the Cullen family." she said "Edward is not here yet, but he will be here soon."

The girl with the pixie hair who name is Alice walk over to me and look at my hair.

"Your hair is purple…"she said as I look at her with me cat eyes.

A lady with caramel looking hair walk over to me and look at my eyes with her golden eyes.

"Are those…" she started to asked but then the door open. I look to see other person and next to him was Edward.

"It you!" I hissed at him and went to my bedroom really fast and I feel him staring at me.

"Alexis! Come back down here!" shouted Crystal going up stair.

"You could had warn me that you was going to people over Aunt." I said placing my bag on the chair and turn to look at her.

"I'm so sorry honey. They was to come over tomorrow night, but they just show up." she said "come on let go back down stairs. Carlisle want to see you and you still need to meet Esme."

I nodded as we when back down stair as I heard yelling. Crystal told me to go back in my room as she went into the living room. I didn't listen and went to hear what they was saying.

"Crystal! How can you bring a human in house!?" asked Edward voice.

"She family, Edward! My brother and sister-in-law went missing." said angry Crystal voice.

"Where they went they went missing Crystal?" asked Alice voice.

I step into the room glaring at Edward and then at Alice. "Ich werde nicht sagen, Leute, die ich weiß es nicht!" I said in German to them. (It means I'm not going to tell you people that I don't know! ) (No it not really German.)

Edward was right in front of me as he glare back at me with his black eyes. I hissed at him as my eye flash dangerously. Crystal go into between us and look at Edward.

"Edward, family will not banned her." said Crystal as I look over her shoulder to see him already gone, and so was Alice.

I look over at the five who about three of them was smiling at me. I step out behind my aunt and smiles at them with my cat grin.

"Hello, I'm Alexis Deathnight." I said "Nice meeting you all."

"I'm Esme Cullen." said the lady earlier

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, sorry about Edward." said the new guy.

"It alright, he was glaring at me in class earlier." I said mix with a meow.

Everyone look at me weird expect my Aunt who just ignore in. I already now the other three and then they went home. I went to my room and started on my homework. I look out my window to see a full moon is out. Crystal told me that she and some of the Cullen was going camping tomorrow. I walk into my room to see that it was midnight and wonder what he mean she human. Yea I'm human and they should be home right? I went to bed thinking at all the question in my head.

I woke up with a yawn and then look over at my clock. It was 6:30am as I slowly got up from my spot. I stretch my arms before getting dress into a black long sleeve shirt that show off my shoulder and pair of plain pant. I put my hair up in the black wing again and did my make-up lightly. I drove to school and saw no Silver car and shrug as I got out. I notice that it was sunning out side and walk into school. At Lunch I notice none of the Cullen was at school. I listen to Jessica talking about going to the La Push and it sound like fun.

"Hey where are the Cullen at by the way?" I asked looking at them.

"I'm surprise your aunt didn't tell you Alexis." said Lauran "The Cullen and your aunt go camping on nice day like this. Did your aunt leave and didn't tell you? Or bring you with her?"

"No, Umm I thought she went to work early." I said "And plus why would I want to go? Edward will be there and he annoy me last night. I didn't want him to be my neighbor anyways."

"Oh yea, the Cullens family do live next to you right?" said Jessica.

"Yea I guess…" I said start to space out what they was saying and wonder if my Aunt Crystal will be back tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own any of the Twilight character and Twilight. But I do own Alexis Deathnight and Crystal Lake.**

After school I got back home to see that Crystal was not back home yet. It was still day lightly out as I park my jeep and walk into the house. I look around to see no one was home and then got my laptop. I look up some history stuff for my history report. It was eight clock when I heard something down stair. I got up form my laptop and went down stair to see my aunt, Alice, and Esme coming in with a smiles.

"Oh Alexis, I forgot to leave you a note this morning." She said putting the pizza down. "I was going to the mountain to help the boys get set up their camps stuff before dark."

I look at her as I grab a piece of pizza and took a bite. Crystal look at Esme as they walk over into the living room to talk about something. I love over at Alice with my cat eyes as I still have my black wing still one.

"Alexis, do you have plan next Saturday?" She asked with a smiles.

"Well Jessica and Lauran are planning on going to La Push maybe next weekend." I said "Then that same Friday they want to go shopping for the day in May."

"Oh that do sound, the shopping part not going to La Push." She said with a smiles. "I'm sorry on how my brother was acting last night. He will be back next Monday."

I look at her and look down at my pizza with a light sigh. I was not so happy to here he will be back next Monday. He been a plan in the butt to me and seem to hate me for not reason.

"Oh will you don't have to say that… I think he should tell me then you." I said "But thank for saying it even if it not your fault. I was wondering, but how close are you to my aunt?"

Alice smiles looking at her with a smiles and then look at my pizza that was half eating. "Well we know her for a long time, Her and Esme is very close like sister then best friend. She did tell us a long time ago she did have an older brother that she misses so much." Alice said "But now she work at the hospital with Carlisle as a nurse. She was crying when she hear that your mother and father when missing."

"My father never told me he have a little sister and my mother was the only child. I do have my father eyes and he never told me why he move to away from America." I said taking other bite into my pizza.

"My brother, your father and your grandfather didn't get a long well. When your grandmother die, he want to leave this place." Said Crystal walking into the room with Esme.

"Alice, we need to go before Rosalie come back and see we are not home." Said Esme with a smiles.

As she and Alice walk out of the house I turn to look over at my Aunt. "But why didn't my father ever told me about you?" I asked looking at her.

"It was because I very sick when you a child and can never home. My father told him that I die and I never know that." She said "When I found out what he did, I plan on going to Germany and should him that I was still alive. But then on my way to the airport, I got in a car wreck and was in a coma for about 2 years. I wanted to be a nurse and I became one. Your grandfather die a year after I work in the hospital and then when I heard my older brother when missing I broke down. They told me about you and I say I will take you in."

I look at her when she was telling the story on why I never heard of her. I can see my father in her with the same nose and saw she when into deep thought. I got up and put the pizza up before going to my room. I know there was something missing in the story that she not telling me. I walk into my room and sigh deeply as tomorrow was Friday and then Monday I have to see that jerk of name Edward. I took a long bath and start to think about my mother and father. On how I missed them so much and wishes they was here. I look over at the my cell phone when I got back in my room after taking a bath. I look to see no new call before going to bed as I thinking of going to Italy never year. I need to found out what happen to my parents and then found out what going to happen.

School ended as the weekend when by so fast for me, and it be Monday again. I look over at my laptop and then close me eyes as I can ignore him if he say something to me. I got out of the shower on Monday morning and put my hair up in a bun and put my wig on. I walk out of my room in a blue Lolita dress with my combat boots on. I grab my bag as I walk to my jeep humming. I drove to school to see the silver car park in the parking lot. I got out of the car and walk toward my first class with Mr. Leo.

At lunch I feel something or someone looking at me. I look over at Jessica and lean over. "Hey look behind me and see if he is looking at me." I whisper.

Jessica look over me and then look back at me. "Yea Edward is staring at you." She whisper.

I took a bite of my apple and then got up from my sit. I walk toward my science class before any of student was in. I took out my book, I'm reading name Angel in Pink. I hear the bell ring for lunch to be over and then heard people walk into class. I didn't look up from my book as I can tell someone was sitting down.

"Hey Alexis, about the other day…I'm sorry" He said "But don't you have other family to got to?"

I look up from my book looking piss off and my eyes flashes dangerous at him. "Crystal is the only family I have leave Edward. My grandparent are dead, my mother and father when missing. She the only family and she took me in." I said "Now don't talk to me, you been rude to me long enough."

The teacher come in and told the class about a field trip with for us and we started our assignment. Edward sigh and look over at me with his honey eyes. "Listen Alexis I'm sorry again for being rude." He said "But if you know about this then you will understand why I said that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as the bell ring and then got up from my sit and then look up to see him gone again. I leave to go to my last class and then went home. I walk over toward the fridge and look in to see leave over pizza. I heard someone walk in and I look up to see Crystal.

"Hey Aunt Crystal? Can we have something then Pizza?" I asked "We been eating pizza every night."

"Sure what would like for dinner?" She asked "I'm sorry but I'm not a very good cook. And before you come I will over to Esme and Carlisle house."

I sigh lightly as I close the fridge door. "So I ruin that when I got did I?" I said

"No you didn't ruin nothing for me." She said "I'm happy to take you in and have you living with me."

She order some Chinese for use well really me and then we talk through the night. I didn't tell her what Edward say to me in class and I went to bed to get ready to bed.


End file.
